So what happens next
by Cathybronte
Summary: A GG story, mainly with Blair and Chuck and their plots.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so this is my first ff and I really hope you like it, but if you don't please say it so that I can do a better job  Oh, and I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters

Chuck Bass loves me. I already kindda knew that, but I have to say that actually hearing those words made me feel very good. And just to specify, I didn't hear them just once, oh no, that would be unfair since I told him twice. So I made him say it over and over again, just for the fun of it…and also because I needed to be sure. But I am now.

So today we are going on our first real date and I'm totally relaxed about it. Seriously, I've got absolutely nothing to worry about. He is not going to screw this up, of course not. Everything is going to be perfect, I'm totally fine and…MY PHONE IS RINGING! OMG, WHERE IS IT? IT COULD BE CHUCK, HE IS SO GOING TO CANCEL, I KNEW HE WAS GONNA BACK OUT!

"WHAT?"

"Hi to you too B."

"Oh, sorry S, I thought you were Chuck."

"Why? Is there something wrong between you two?"

"Of course not, what makes you say that? Everything is just…"

"…Perfect, yeah, you've said that before like a hundred times B."

"And you didn't seem to believe any of them, so let me remind you: everything is perfect, therefore stop freaking out about it!"

"I'm freaking out? Blair, you're being…you know what? I won't even bother, I'm tired of this. I just called to tell you that Nate and I have been hanging out lately and I wanted you to hear it from me and not from Gossip Girl."

"Oh…well, it's not like I didn't see this coming."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Calm down, I'm not done yet! Anyhow, what I mean is that you two always had sparks, and it makes sense."

"So you're not mad?"

"No… I don't think I am. I'm not in love with Nate, so as long as you don't commit incest with Chuck you're okay"

"I'm very happy to let you know that there are better probabilities of Dan committing it with Jenny. Okay B, good luck tonight then, and don't be nervous"

"Thanks S, and I AM NOT NERVOUS! Bye"

This is so typical of Serena, trying to throw her own insecurities on me. I am a confidence woman now, not just a teenage girl…OMG! It's almost five! Chuck will be here in two hours, I need to get ready, and I need to look gorgeous and…

"Miss Blair, Mr. Carter to see you!"

Carter? What could he possibly want from me?

Thanks for reading it, and sorry about Chuck not being on it so far, but there will be lots of him on chapter 2. Oh, and please review ^^!


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you say Carter, as in Carter Baizen, Dorota?"

"Yes, that's what she said Blair, the one and only."

I don't even need to turn around to see that Carter is the one speaking. Actually, I won't bother turning around, I have a date to get ready to and I refuse to let this person ruin it.

"Well, hello Carter" I say, putting on my best and brighter fake smile

"Blair" he says, with a stupid smile on his face, like he is trying to smirk or something. Hmm…that reminds me of something, actually of someone…

"I'm very sorry, but I'm afraid I don't have much time. Would mind getting to the point already?"

"Someone is forgetting their manners. And what do you mean getting to the point?"

"I'm sorry about that; let me clarify it for you: What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've heard about you and Bass. Blair, as a friend I must say, it will never work out."

"Good thing we are not friends then."

"I'm serious Blair. He is not dating material."

"Well, since I am the one dating him and not you, I think that is up to me to decide."

"I just wanted to warn you…"

"Consider me warned. Now please allow Dorota to escort you out."

"Fine, find out on your own then. I know where the door is."

I can't believe the nerve of that guy! Coming here and trying to destroy my lovely and stable relationship. I mean, Chuck and I are officially dating for almost two entire days and haven't fought yet. It's quite an accomplishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, I won't freak out. Even considering that it's 8:15. Chuck said he could be a little late…I thought he meant like five minutes late, but who is counting. Anyway…oh, my phone again.

"Hello."

"Hey Waldorf, I bet you're wondering how long it's going to take until I get there."

"Who is this?"

"Haha. Funny Blair. But seriously, I'm sorry it's taking so long, is just that the traffic is terrible."

"First of all, I really didn't know it was you Chuck, because I wasn't thinking about you. I was too busy thinking about…about…college and…"

"College? So before our first date you were thinking about NYU? Hmm…kinky, but I can work with that."

"I wasn't finished! But why do you have to twist everything I say into something involving sexual references? It's so…"

"I didn't say anything about sex; you came up with that yourself."

"Ugh! You know what, if you are not here in exactly four minutes I won't go anywhere with you. And if you say something like "We don't have to go anywhere, your room is fine by me" I swear I'll scream!"

"Calm down Blair, just look at the elevator"

I did as told and when the doors opened there he was, holding a golden box from Godiva and with that stupid (though kind of hot) smirk on his face. This is so typical of him, to think that his mere presence and a few chocolates would do the trick. Well, actually most of the times it would, but not tonight. Tonight he'll have to work really hard to be worthy of my forgiveness.

"You look gorgeous. I'm so sorry I'm late. And did I mention I love you very much? Well, I love you very much."

Well…maybe I should forgive him this time. I mean, he obviously was deeply sorry. Yeah, he can work harder on it next time.

"Hmm…its okay I guess. But only because the longer you take, the better I look."

"Then I should always be late."

"Don't push it Bass."

"Right, sorry. Well, you should get your coat. Your dress is just lovely, but it's freezing outside and we wouldn't want you to get cold, now would we?"

I love it when he takes care of me like that. It's his sweet side, and he only shows it to me. But instead of telling him this, I simply kiss him deeply.

"Hmm…not that I am complaining or anything, but what was that for?"

"Nothing, just felt like kissing you, is that a problem?"

"Not at all Waldorf, not at all." And even though he tried to hide it, I could see his genuine happy smile.

So, what do you guys think? I know the ending was a bit too sweet, but I think even in their relationship there should be some sweetness, Blair being romantic and all. Pleasee review


	3. Chapter 3

"What a lovely place! It was a great choice."

"Thank you, but it was your choice actually."

"Yes my point exactly."

"Of course it was. I should probably go check on our reservations, since they were made for half an hour ago, but no need to worry, I'm sure everything can be resolved very easily."

"And by that you mean you're going to smirk at the receptionist girl and say "I'm Chuck Bass"? Well, no need for that. I made the reservations for 9 and not 8:30."

"So you knew I was going to be late."

"Actually no, I thought _**we**_ were going to be late doing something...well, let's just say I bought candles for what I had planned."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he said in an angry voice. He so didn't have the right to be angry!

"Well, whose fault is that we didn't have time? I didn't ask you to be late."

"Yes, but if you told I would have hurried and…"

"Oh, so taking me on a date is not enough for you to do that?!"

He seems to be pondering about the question. What a basshole, I knew it would always be just about sex with him and…

"Of course it is. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Let's get out table, shall we?"

"Fine." I say, taking his arm and walking to the table.

"So, shall we check on the menu or you have planned what we are gonna eat too?"

"You know me well. But no, this time we can check the menu."

We ordered our food and drinks, Chuck obviously chose scotch. All this alcohol can't be good for him…But I can argue with him about it later, now it's all about enjoying ourselves.

"You shouldn't drink so much."

"Worried, are we? No need for it Waldorf, I've been drinking like this since I was thirteen and always felt just fine."

"People always feel just fine until they don't."

"Wow, nice one Blair" he mocked.

"Fine, just keep drinking then, I don't even care."

"Sure you do, because you love me."

"Says who?"

"You did actually, at least a hundred times."

"That's not the point Bass."

"Whatever you say. Is that Serena?"

"Don't try to change the subject. And yes, it is Serena."

"She's with a guy I think..."

"Where? I can't see him. It's probably Nate though, I wanted to tell you about this actually, apparently they've been hanging out."

"That would be difficult since Nate has a new girlfriend, very hot by the way…just kidding, but anyhow, said girlfriend is not Serena."

"What? But why would she lie to me about that? I mean, she thought I would be mad about it."

"Or pretended to think that she thought you would be mad about it. And about the reason for lying, I'm thinking she did it for shame of the guy she's really hanging out with."

"How do you know who is the guy?"

"He is right there Blair."

OMG! I can't believe this! Serena and Carter Baizen? Who would be stupid enough to hook up with that…that insect?! Oh, right, I was…But still, it was only to annoy Chuck!

"She looks kind of nervous…I bet he is blackmailing her!"

"Calm down Sherlock, I think they didn't see us. Well Waldorf, it seems that we've got a mission to accomplish."

"Indeed, I better go get my beret."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this date with Chuck is not going exactly as planned. It's very good though, I mean, what could be more fun than stalking Serena? Well, let me reformulate that, what could be more fun than stalking Serena on a warm limo, with champagne and with Bass sitting right next to me? It's not a very traditional thing for couples to do together, but is not like Bass and I are a traditional couple. Far from that actually.

"Look, we've been sitting here for hours now Blair. It's 4 am for Christ's sake; we really should get some rest."

"Ugh, fine then, but if by morning we find out that S is dead it's going to be your fault!"

"Fine, whatever you say Waldorf. Arthur, you can take us to Ms Waldorf's house now."

"My place? Thought you wanted to rest…"

"I do Blair, but you paid for those candles and you know how I hate to waste money like that."

"Indeed…we wouldn't want that to happen."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

God, my head is killing me, I feel nauseated and the last thing that I recall is…OMG, there's something next to me! Oh, right, Bass is here. Hmm, I'm starting to remember now. The candles were certainly put into use. That doesn't explain the headache though…

"Good morning, Waldorf."

"Only if it is to you. I feel awful!"

"Awful? Well, I know I'm good and can get women quite…exhausted after having sex, but I gotta say that awful was never one of the adjectives used."

"Shut up! And I don't think you were the cause of it anyway. How much alcohol did you make me drink last night?"

"I made you? Haha, right, you were the one that kept asking me why the champagne was over."

"Okay…I may have miscalculated how much I should take…but you should have stopped me!"

"Sorry Blair, I'm not you father, and thank god for that. But you do have a point, I mean, I wanted you to loosen up a little bit, not feel sick the next morning. I guess I thought you could take more…"

"Of course you did, because you are such a drunk!"

"Hey! I am not the one feeling all sick, so just STOP!"

"Outch! No need to yell Bass, I'm right next to you!"

"Sorry, I forgot that people can get more sensitive when they have a hangover."

"How dare you! I certainly don't have a…"

"You know what? I'm done with this particular fight. You are in no condition to keep up with me, so is very boring. Now I'm going to get some coffee and aspirins for you."

"Well…hmm…ok, thanks I guess."

"No problem."

He is kind of sweet I guess…I mean, even being a basstard and all. But with or without a headache, I need to call Serena, because Chuck and I have a plan.

"Hi B."

"Hey S, look, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what about?"

"It's about you and Nate dear. I'm really sorry that you have to hear this from me, but I've seen him kissing a red head at central park yesterday, and she was very pretty."

"Oh…hmm…really?"

"Yes, I'm deeply sorry. But no worries, I'm going to call him immediately and demand an explanation."

"You what? No Blair, seriously, there's no need for you to do that…I'll do it."

"No no, S. You're obviously going to be too nice to the idiot. He doesn't even deserve talking to you. I'll take care of it."

"No…please Blair don't…okay, look, I'm not hanging out with Nate okay?"

"You're not?"

"No…I had to lie to you, I'm very sorry. I'm going to tell you the truth, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

It totally worked, no surprise there. Chuck was so right about this, playing stupid is the best way to get information. Sorry S, but this is for your own good.

To be continued…

By the way, thanks for the reviews ^^!


	5. Chapter 5

"So, did she tell you?"

"Told me what?"

"C'mon Blair, you know, the story with Baizen and all."

"Oh right, sorry Bass, I was kindda…_distracted_…"

And my distraction has nothing to do with the fact that Chuck is dressing up right now…well, almost nothing anyway.

"Hmm, I'm flattered. But don't change the subject, what Serena told you?"

"She asked me not to tell anyone…"

"Okay, and since when that includes me? I'm the one that helped all those time…I mean, you and I both."

"Right…okay then. She said he is helping her with something, but she rather not tells me what. She just said that he is being very helpful and nice and that I have nothing to worry about."

"And you bought that?"

"Of course I did! She's my friend Chuck, and if she says its okay I believe in her. Besides, I didn't think it would be very classy to insist on the matter. Better just let her make her own choices."

_Blair's talk with Serena:_

"_B, I'm hanging out with Carter, but…"_

"_Really? Well, you must stop it immediately."_

"_But Blair, he's been really nice to me, and he's been helping me with something important."_

"_What could be important enough? There's no good enough reason to talk to him! He is an ass!"_

"_I can't tell you what it is but…"_

"_YOU CAN'T? Serena, I'm serious, the guy is trouble!"_

"_Blair, I'm serious too, and I can make my own decisions!"_

"_No, you can't, every time you try to do that you end up in some giant trouble!"_

"_Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?"_

"_That's exactly what I'm saying!"_

"_You are being ridiculous!"_

"_You are the one being absurd! You so know I'm right!"_

"_Blair, you're so…ugh! Whatever, bye."_

"_Serena! Don't you dare hanging up!"_

_BIP BIP_

Okay, so I wasn't completely honest with Chuck…but this is irrelevant anyway

"Yeah right, because you always respect other people's privacy…"

"That is irrelevant. The fact remains that she didn't tell me what she's hiding, nor is going to, so we need to find out on our own."

"What happened to letting her make her own choices?"

"Well, I tried that already, it's not my fault that she made the wrong one."

"Fine, but what do you want to do about it? It's not like she's going to say anything."

"She won't, but she's not the only one that knows what's happening."

"Carter? You want to talk to him? What makes you think that he'll say anything?"

"If I talk to him alone, he will. I have my methods Bass."

"Oh, I know you do Waldorf, that's what I'm worried about."

"Hmm…jealous, are we?"

"Of course not, I just don't like the idea of the two of you being alone."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust him."

"Please, he is not gonna try anything…look, you can wait outside his hotel with your limo while I'm talking to him."

"I was planning on doing that already."

God, Chuck was being a little creepy with this overprotecting thing…and a little hot too…but just a little.

"Good, then we have an agreement. I should get going."

"Not so fast. First we need to negotiate which methods you intend to use."

"Well, I thought I should use all I can and…"

"Yeah, not happening. Let me clarify it for you: there's not going to be any kissing, hugging…actually, you don't get to touch him at all. You have to make him tell you what's going on only by talking to him, and don't say you can't do it because you've done it with me a lot. Actually, you're too good at it for your own good…hmm, maybe I should specify what you are not allowed to say…"

Hmm…this might take a while…apparently I'm not going to be able to talk to Baizen until tonight…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm on my way to Carter's hotel now. Chuck gave me a lot of recommendations (at least that's how I like to think of it, he calls it orders) and I intend to follow them. Well, at least most of them anyway.

"Hello, Carter? Is it okay for me to drop by?"

"Sure…is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just need to talk. Chuck will take me then; can you wait for me at the door please?"

"Sure, you know I'm a gentleman Blair. See you."

"Bye."

"I still think that I should go with you."

"Chuck, just wait here in the limo, it won't take much time."

"Still, I really should…"

"Chuck, why would Carter help you? He and I have a special bond, I handle this one."

"Quoting me now, are we?"

"Yeps, and last time you were right to say it, so please just let me go."

"Fine, but if you are not back in one hour I'll call the cops. Let's put our plan into practice then, shall we?"

"Okay then." I said as I left the limo.

"Good bye to you too lover!" I hear him scream.

"Ugh! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?"

"Do what?"

"Call me lover! I'm your girlfriend now; you should learn to use that word for a change!"

"I don't like to call you that."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because…well, you know how new this is to me, and I really do love you, but it's not that easy."

"And you think this is any easier for me?"

"Hmm…yes, I do, since you were in a relationship since kindergarten. "

"Are you actually bringing Nate up?"

"Well, he was your boyfriend, wasn't him?"

"Yes, and he always called me girlfriend. "

"Too bad he didn't treat you like one."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!"

"I think you should go talk to your friend then. Good bye Blair."

"Good bye then Chuck!"

As I just finished saying that, Carter comes running from the hotel.

"What was that about?"

"Chuck is just being Chuck. It's okay Carter, really…"

"No, it's not. He can't treat you like that Blair, you know it."

"Oh Carter…yes, you're right I just…I don't know what to do. I love him so much…"

"Come on; let's go to my room so that we can talk."

"Okay…"

As we go into the elevator, Carter puts his hand on my back. Well, I know Chuck said no touching, but at this point it doesn't matter I guess.

"So…" he says, while serving some scotch, "what happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. We just got into this huge fight about Nate."

"Nate? I thought that was over."

"So did I, but apparently not for Bass. But you know what? Who cares? Let's make a toast."

"Fine by me, but what for?"

"For new beginnings."

"Right."

"Hmm, that's some good scotch."

"Only the best for you."

"Let's make another one!"

"Okay…" he says amused.

"To us!"

"So be it."

And we start to make toasts for pretty much everything. After a while, I feel comfortable enough to start making questions.

"So, Carter… Serena told what…oops, sorry about the carpet. Anyhow, she told me what you two have been up to, and I just wanted to thank you for helping her."

"Haha, no problem about the carpet dear. And you're welcome, though I must admit that my motives are not entirely pure."

"Is that so? Haha, well yes, I thought that they weren't"

"Haha, yes, obviously. I mean, S is pretty hot. Of course I'm not making her have sex with me, that was her choice, but still…I guess it was some sort of payment for my help in finding her father and all."

"You what? Oh, yes, sure, probably just that…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Yes?"

"We need more scotch! Haha, don't worry B, there's some more in the closet, I'll go get it."

"Yey!"

And when he was gone, I just started to run. Damn it, where's Chuck? And suddenly, I feel hands around me pushing me into something. OMG!

"Calm down Waldorf, it's me!"

Oh, right, I'm being pulled into the limo.

"You smell like…well, like me. How many did you take?"

"Not so much, but I had to actually drink the scotch until he was drunk enough. Then I just spilled them on the carpet."

"He bought it? Our fake fight I mean."

"He certainly did, but let's go to my place and I'll fill you in with the details."

And there is a certainly BFF that needs rescuing. I really should talk to Serena…

To be continued…

Thank you so much for the reviews! They just make me wanna write more, which is probably why I'm updating kindda fast lol ^^


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey S...it's Blair, I don't know if you're not answering on purpose or if you're actually not there…but please call me back as soon as you hear this."

"Still not talking to you, hum?"

"No…"

"C'mon, there's no need to be upset about it…" he says, holding me tight against his chest.

"I'm not upset…"

"Yes, you are. Don't try to fool me Blair, sometimes I think that spending so much time with Nate has damaged you."

"I just…wait, are you calling ME stupid?" I say, pulling away from him, though I kind of regret it instantly…just kind of anyway.

"No, what I mean is that it made you start to underestimate people. Not everybody is as clueless as Nathaniel, Waldorf, and specially, I'm not."

"I know that okay?"

Yes, I'm a little upset, but it's not like Serena and I haven't had these fights over and over again for the last years.

"She is going to answer me eventually, so it's all going to be…see? She's calling me right now. Hi S, I'm so glad you called and…"

"OH NO BLAIR, I'LL DO THE TALKING NOW!"

"What? Serena, there's no need to…"

"NO NEED TO WHAT? Blair, I told you to trust me!"

"I did, I mean, I do but…"

"OH REALLY? So why did I just found Carter with a serious hangover claiming that the last thing he remembers is talking to you! Oh, and he also said he is very glad that I told you about our little secret."

"See? Even that idiot knows that you should tell me things."

"Right, there's only one problem Blair. I DIDN'T TELL YOU ANY SECRET!"

"Oh, that? C'mon Serena, I just want to help you…"

"You wanna help me? Then stay out of it!"

"Okay, I get it that you're mad about what I did, but I don't understand why I can't help! Is Baizen your new best friend? Because we both know that when you try to replace me it can get pretty ugly."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Please Serena, first Georgina Sparks, who turned out to be a psycho bitch, and then Poppy Lifton, kindda hard to forget, right?"

"I've made some mistakes, but it doesn't mean that Carter is a bad person!"

"Fine, trust him or whatever. Just tell me what's going on!"

"I guess I've been kindda harsh on you…fine! Okay, so I found this letter on my mom's desk…"

"When?"

"I was hoping that you wouldn't ask that…actually, there's been a while."

"Like a month?"

"More like six months…"

"What?"

"Do you intend to let me finish?"

"Right…sorry, go on."

"Thanks, as I was saying, I found this letter and it said:

_Here is the money, as we agreed. Don't do anything stupid Lily._

_Van der Woodsen"_

"What did he mean by…"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, but the thought of doing it just occurred to me months later."

"How? I mean, weren't you curious?"

"B, I haven't heard from my father in years, I was more shocked that he is still in touch with my mom! "

"Right, forgot about that, sorry…"

"That's okay…but continuing, I thought it would be better not to ask my mother…you know how she is, she would never tell me the truth!"

"So you decided that it would be better talking to him."

Serena was being absurd, it would obviously be more practical to talk to Lily, but I guess it makes sense…it is Serena after all, and she loves the drama. Everything kind of makes sense, except for…

"Carter! What does Carter have to do with all this?"

"Not much…is just that I know he has contacts, so when I ran into him again I thought…"

"S! Chuck has contacts too, and you know it!"

"Yes, but Chuck would get too involved with it. I rather have Carter's help, he doesn't ask any questions."

"Just ask you to have sex with him in return!"

"Of course not! Did he tell you that? It's not like that…I started to like him after a while."

"S…"

"Please, don't. You can't tell this to anyone, okay?"

"Okay…"

"See? Lying already Blair. But it's okay, you have my permission to tell Chuck, even though I'm pretty sure you don't need it to do it."

"Hmm…okay then. But I'm serious Serena, Baizen tried to ruin my relationship with Chuck, he can't be trusted."

"I'll keep that in mind Blair. I have to go now, bye."

"Bye, and thank you for being honest with me."

"Sure…not a problem."

BIP BIP

"So Waldorf, guess you are friends again, how shocking."

"Guess we are…"

"What's wrong?" he says, kissing my shoulder lightly. I love it when he does that.

"She's hiding something Bass. And I think I know what it is…"

To be continued…

By the way, I'm sorry there's not much Blair-Chuck interaction on this one, but it will get better, I promise ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Serena knew where her father was. She probably tried to contact him already, but he obviously didn't reply. She's just too proud to admit it. But I think it's better to just let her be, give her some time to heal…and of course, talk to her about it later and…why is everything suddenly shaking? I…

"Waldorf, come back to earth please."

What…oh right, Chuck is here. And shaking me apparently.

"Let go Bass."

"Well, I'm sorry Blair, but you stopped to answer me and had a blank face I just…I got mad."

Bullshit, he was worried.

"Mad? That's so not your mad look Chuck…aww, how adorable, you were worried about me."

"I was not…fine, maybe a little. But you were saying something about knowing what Serena is hiding."

"Yes, I did. But I'm not sure of it anyway, and honestly I'm pissed off she's not telling me herself, so for now, let's not talk about it."

"If you think I'm just going to let this go…"

He's getting annoyed…hmm, maybe it's time for me to use my new trick.

"Chuck…"I say, opening my eyes and looking straight into his "Can you please, please let this go? At least for a while…trust me?"

I could see on his eyes the struggle he was having. It is against Bass's nature to just let something go.

"Ugh, fine. I hate it when you do that…"

"Do what?" I ask innocently

"You know what I'm talking about…oh, never mind" and he smirks and begins to kiss me.

So typical of him…he goes all "I'm Chuck Bass, I'm going to kiss you now for you to shut up and… hmm…I love it when he does that with his tongue and…what was I talking about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gosh, that was good. Very good. Inconvenient though, since I have to go meet Eleanor for lunch at 1 pm and it's…noon! Gosh, really, really inconvenient, because I do not look presentable for it. I have to shower, and fast.

"Leaving me so soon? Sometimes I think you're only using me for sex."

"Oh no, how did you figure that out?" I joked, but ran to the bathroom anyhow.

"Care for me to join you" Bass says, getting near the shower.

"Actually, I rather you didn't. I need to look decent for my mother Chuck, and so do you…forgot about our little plans for today? She's arriving from Paris today, and we need to tell her about us."

"I'm not good on that department Blair."

"You're Chuck Bass, you're good on every department . Look, there's no need to be nervous, she kindda already knew about our…how to call it? Our thing before. She just needs to know that now is official."

"Eleanor knew? Well, just hates me then."

"No she doesn't…she just wants me to be happy. Since she married Cyrus, she's gone soft."

"Will he be joining us too?"

"No…he had some work to go back to. But it's going to be fine, really, I'll protect you."

"Haha"

"Okay, now let me shower!"

"Fine, I'm going to use the guest bathroom. Don't want your mother to freak out, do we?"

"Just hurry Bass!"

To be continued

Not a very long chapter, I know, but is just that I've got a lot of tests coming and I don't have much time to write. Hope you liked it though, I decided to focus more on the Chuck and Blair relationship. Please review ^^


	9. Chapter 9

"Waldorf, the limo is already here. Let's go"

"Fine, just give me a couple of minutes so I can pick a purse."

"And here I thought that I was the one seeking for your mother's approval."

I am so not seeking for her approval! I just like it when mother gives me complements and hate it when she disapproves me…I mean, criticizes me, therefore I like to look good.

"YOU are. I just like to look impeccable, and it has nothing to do with Eleanor."

"Whatever you say Blair. But just so you now, you look perfect, and if your mother disagrees on that, it means she's crazy."

"Hmm…thanks Bass. You don't look bad yourself."

"Look, I would love to stay here flirting with you, but I know you hate getting late so…"

"You're right. Let's do this then."

Chuck took my hand and we walked into the elevator. It's so cute that he is nervous for this. I can see it by the way he's squeezing my hand so tight.

"Ouch! Blair, you're squeezing my hand"

Oops, guess I'm the one doing that then.

"Sorry."

But is not like I don't know that Eleanor is going to be happy about this. I wasn't lying when I told Bass she knew about us. And Cyrus is really good for her; she has been a lot nicer since him. Of course, the fact that he is not going to be there is a little upsetting, but just a little. Nothing I can't handle.

"So Bass…nervous?" I say as we walk into the limo.

"Me? Never, I…" he stops when he sees me smirking. He probably regrets teaching me how to do that, but what can I say…too late.

"Fine…maybe a little. Even though I'm like a parent's dream come true."

"Haha. Well, okay, you're not exactly traditional…but let's face it, neither am I."

"Which is why we're inevitable."

"Yes Bass, you've got that right."

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are here."

"Thank you Arthur."

Okay, so we are kind of late, but only five minutes. If we are lucky, mother is not even going to be here yet so…

"Blair, dear!"

Of course she's already here. I bet she's been here for at least half an hour, just to make sure she would be here before us. How bitchy and Waldorf of her.

"Mother!"

"Eleanor." Chuck says, shaking her hand awkwardly. Wow. I've seen Bass on many embarrassing situations, but I've never ever seen him act awkward. How lovely.

"Charles, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Mother, you've known Chuck since we were little kids."

"Yes, of course, but not like this. I mean…well, I'm sure Charles understood me, right Charles?

"Of course I do Mrs. Waldorf. It is a pleasure to finally meet you too."

I try to hide a laugh, but apparently Chuck catches that and winks at me. He is so hot when he does that and…Oh my, I can't be thinking about that with my mother right next to me! What has this Basshole done to me? Classy, Waldorf, very classy!

"What about the bed Blair?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, did you pick one already? For your dorm room I mean. You do recall that you'll be going to NYU in a few days?"

"Oh, that, right…Dorota is taking care of everything."

"Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to start the interrogation, Charles."  
"Mother! Would you please behave and…"

"Not a problem, Eleanor."

"Great. So, do you intend to hurt my daughter again? Because you've done that a lot."

"Chuck, just ignore her! She's…"

"I am not going to hurt Blair again. This time things are different between us…"

"Yes, she told me about your little romantic thing with the European gifts and all. Oh, and that you told her you love her. But does that changes anything?"

"It does. After all that we've been through we've learned a couple of things about trusting each other."

"Well, to tell you the truth Charles, I agree with you."

"You do?" I asked without thinking, and Chuck looked at me looking a little bit hurt. Oops…

"Yes, I do. The truth is that Blair was deeply sad every time you kids had a fight…be she was, and as a matter of fact is, very happy when you're together."

"I see…"

"When she was with Nathaniel…"

"Mother, there's no need to bring him up…"

"Let me finish Blair. When she was with him, she was never very sad, but was never really happy either. And that means that she never truly cared so much about him. Therefore, I don't believe you Charles."

"What? But you just said…"

"You are going to hurt her again, just like she's going to hurt you. But if you actually care for each other the way you claim you do, you'll get pass that."

"Hmm…thank you Eleanor, I guess…"

"Not a problem. Look kids, I've got a lot of work to go back to, so I need to leave now. I'm sure Charles can cover the bill…"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Well then, bye Blair, see you at home."

"Bye mother."

OMG! Eleanor just gave us her approval? How adorable and uncharacteristic of her.

"So…that was intense…"Chuck said, looking into my eyes.

"Indeed, it was. You're not going to run away scared again are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, because tomorrow I'm going to move to my dorm and I'll need help."

"Thought Dorota got that covered."

"Yes, she does, but I'm a little worried about my roommate, so I need help."

"Sure, but don't worry Waldorf, she's probably going to be some nice hippie or something like that."

"Yes, I guess she will be alright…"

To be continued…

Okay, so I guess there's no need to say that Georgina is going to be on the next chapter. Hope you liked it, I decided to make Eleanor cool and all because she seemed very nice to blair on the season 2 finale. Please review ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this is not so bad I guess. NYU, that is. People seem friendly and smile a lot and…OMG, this doesn't even look like New York, where the hell am I doing here? I love mean and social climbing people, that's MY comfortable zone, this is just some weird dimension and…

"Freaking out already Waldorf?"

"Who? Me? Please, you forget who you're talking to."

"Let me think…hot, brunette, manipulative and with a touch of insecurity. Nopes, pretty sure I do know. Ouch! What was that for?"

"I am not insecure, okay? It's just that…you know…all of these people…they just look so…"

"Happy? Don't worry Blair, I'm sure after a couple of days with you they'll look miserable, just the way you like it."

"Humphrey? What are you doing here?"

"I study here Blair. At least I'm starting today…and so are you. Wow, I never thought that we would have something in common someday."

"I wouldn't go that far, but yes, I forgot that you are stuck here as well."

"I'm not stuck here Blair, I'm here because I want to. I did got into Yale, but since it was too expensive for my…wait, why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're delusional thinking that I actually care."

"No need to be bitchy Blair, just because you didn't get into…"

"Humphrey, I think this would be a good opportunity for you to shut up." Chuck said, making that scary look that is actually kind of…well, never mind.

"Sorry, I forgot that Blair has a protector now."

"Well, good thing we cleared that up. Now if you'll excuse us, Waldorf and I are going to go check on her dorm."

"Actually, I just wanted to ask…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't make myself clear. I wasn't really asking you to excuse us, I was just being polite. What I meant is, bye Humphrey, hope I won't see you around."

"Ugh, we actually wasted five minutes talking to him! Come on, I'm so curious to take a look at Dorota's decoration."

"I think you are going to be very pleased." Chuck said as he opened the door for me.

"Oh my god! This looks amazing. Please remind me to thank Dorota for this."

"I will. Now, shall we go explore the university and…"

BIP BIP

"Chuck Bass. Right now? Well, I am a little busy yes…no, of course I understand…fine, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You have to go, don't you?"

"Yes…I'm really sorry, I know you're nervous and all. But if you want me to stay a little longer I'm sure the board will understand and…"

"No, they won't. It's fine Bass, I'll be okay…if I could deal those bitches from Constance all those years I'm sure I can handle a bunch of nice happy people."

"Okay then, I gonna take off. But if you need me you just have to call me, okay?"

"Fine." I said, and he gave me a light kiss and left.

I can't believe he actually left! I was just bluffing, just to hear him say that I'm more important than work! How could he, I…okay Waldorf, calm down. He did offer to stay, and I said no. So technically, everything is okay…right? Yeah, sure, he is not going to pick work over me. I just need to focus on mingling here…it should be easy, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Hello Blair."

NO NO NO NO NO! This is just not possible! How did this bitch get here?

"Georgina? What on earth are you doing in my room?"

"I think you mean OUR room sweetie. I am, after all, your roommate."

"You're lying! How are you even in college? Doesn't your past in boot camp or rehab kindda blow your chances?"

"You see, I thought so as well, but apparently it just makes me look like a saved soul, someone looking for a second chance. Cute, right?"

"Okay…that makes some sense I guess…but I thought you hated studying and everything related to a nice and stable future."

"Oh I do, but you see, I hate something even more than that."

"And what would that be?"

"You. You ruined my life Blair! First you sent me to that terrible place, even though I didn't do anything for you!"

"You ruined my best friend's relationship and blackmailed her and…"

"Well, that doesn't count, I was just a little stressed. And then, when I'm actually feeling better about myself and trying to do good things, you accused me of being a bitch, and therefore made me one…well, actually remade me one. And now I want my revenge…on you. Ironical, isn't it?"

"You are really messed up, you know that right?"

"It's part of my charm. Well, now if you'll excuse me I have a…project to attend to."

She took some pink papers and took off. I knew it all seemed too easy. I mean, everything was perfect for me, and I didn't even have to work hard for them to be that way. I should have known better. Waldorfs do not get things easily, that's for Van Der Woodsens…And I wouldn't have it any other way. My way is so more fun.

"Hello, Bass? I'm going to need your help on something…the bitch is back."

To be continued…

Hey, thank you so much for the reviews, they make me really happy ^^!

Hope you liked it, please review!


	11. Chapter 11

"This is pointless Chuck, we've been thinking for hours and nothing seems good enough to make sure Georgina goes down."

Bass and I are laid on his bed trying to come up with something to get rid of Sparks. But the thing is we've got nothing. I mean, of course the crazy bitch has done a lot of bad stuff, but that was all before the transformation, therefore, we can't use it since it will just make her look more regretted of everything.

"Look, she's not really reformed, so she must have done something bad after boot camp."

"Well, she's still a bitch alright, but if she's trying so hard to look good perhaps she hasn't done anything that could put her little character at stake."

"Not possible Waldorf. You can't keep a bad girl down...it's her instinct. She's probably being more careful to keep it a secret though."

"Can't you contact your PI so that he finds out?"  
"Right, why didn't I think about that before?" he says, smirking "Oh, wait, I guess it's because I already did that. You saw me making the call, remember?"

"I know…but I just feel so useless for not having any ideas…I just…"

BIP BIP

"Hello?"  
"Hey B, it's me. Could you please meet me? I need to talk to you."

"S, is it really that important? I'm sort of in the middle of something now."

"Yes, I've heard about Georgina. That's what I wanna talk to you about."

"Hmm...I'm at the Palace with Chuck. Do you want to come over? We can all plot together and…"

"Plot together?" Chuck says, trying to suppress a laugh, "Please, Serena can't even deal with her own problems, do you really expect her to help us?"

"Shut up Bass! Sorry S, Chuck is just annoying me, but as I was saying, don't you wanna come over?"

"Sure B! I'll be there in ten."

"Bye S."

"Blair…this is not going to work and…"

"Chuck, Serena is my best friend! I'm not going to hurt her…I know she is not exactly the smartest girl in the world, but she has a good heart."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You're getting soft."

"I am not."

"Sure you are. Ownn, how sweet, I'm making you go soft."

"You are not! Take that back!"  
"Or what?"

"Or this!" I say, throwing a pillow at his face.

"Ouch! There's no need for violence Waldorf. That kind of hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry Chuck. Did a girl half your size hurt you with a pillow?"

As I finish that sentence, he just looks at me, smirking…Oh no, I know that look…

"Don't you dare Bass!" But I was too late. He threw the pillow on me. Basshole.

"Ouch!"

"Okay, that couldn't have hurt!"

"But it did, you basstard!"

"I'm sorry, let me take a look at it…"and as he came closer, I just threw myself on top of him. Faking I'm physically hurt always works.

"So I'm guessing you are not hurt."

"Nopes, but I am horny though." And then he starts to kiss me…he is really good at that.

"Well, we can change that…"

"Hey…you guys! Gross!"

Great, Serena is here.

"Oops, sorry S, I forgot you were coming."

"I can see that."

"Hey sis, always a pleasure to see you. Not the best timing though, I have to say."

"Look, do you want to know what I know about Georgina or not?"

"You know something? You didn't say that. I thought you just…"

"Well, I do. Did you know she had an affair with Carter?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, she did! He told me! I can't believe this, every guy I date has something to do with her!"

"Hmm…that sucks S, but…what does that have to do with me?"  
"Well, there was this time that they recorded it…while they were…well, you got the point."

"Indeed…but still, that goes on the before boot camp category, so…"

"No, it doesn't. It happened about a week ago."

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt you girls, but having sex is not exactly reason for someone to get kicked out of college."

"Well, that's not all they did. They also had some cocaine…well, Carter didn't want to, but she made him…"

"I'm sure she did Serena…"I can't believe Serena is with this guy.

"Anyway, Carter gave me the tape, and now I'm giving it to you Blair. But please, make sure that the only one who watches this is the principal. I don't want anything bad happening to Carter."

"He just gave you the tape, just like that?"

"Well, he made me do something in return…but not much. I just need to deliver this bag to a friend of his who forgot it with him. Can you believe how lazy he is?"

"Serena, have you opened the bag?"

"Of course not! He asked me not to, and I don't want to be nosy so…"

"Oh, just give it to me already!"

S is my BFF, she really is…but sometimes she can be so…so…naïve.

"Oh my god, this is so creepy! Why would he make me carry this?"

To be continued…

Please review ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me see it! This is evidence Serena, we need to take it to the cops and…"

"Waldorf, there aren't drugs in here, just take a look."

"Well, but what then and…baby pictures? Oh my god S, this is you…these are pictures of you since you were a baby until now."

"Yes, how weird! Do you think Carter is like a stalker or something?"

"Well, he wanted you to give the bag to someone…so that someone is probably the one that's so interested in you."

"Yes B, but who would be so…oh."

"Serena, I think it's time for you to tell the whole story about you and your father."

"I did…"  
"Look, Blair wanted to leave you alone for some time until you felt ready to tell her. I say screw that, tell us now."

"Fine! It's not a big deal anyway…I know where he is, Carter has found him. But I found out that he has been giving my mother money so that she doesn't tell Eric and me where he is because he doesn't want to have anything to do with us."

"S…I'm really sorry."

"It's okay B. Apparently he regrets that…I mean…Well, when I went to see him…"

"You what?"

"Yes, I went to see him, that's when he told me the story about the money and my mother. But he has been calling me recently."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know…I never really picked up…I can't talk to him after everything he said to me, it's just too much to deal with right now."

"S, trust me on this one, not confronting your…issues will only make them grow. I should know…"

Chuck took my hand then. He knows what I'm talking about.

"She's right Serena, you can't avoid him forever."

"I know, okay? I just need some time to figure it out. But yes, I also think that these pictures are meant for my father. I can't believe Carter would do something like this behind my back."

"Technically it's not behind your back…you were carrying them in that bag after all."

"Still…Well, at least now I know which hotel he is at…probably the one that I was supposed to drop these. I think I'm going to talk to him…maybe he has something nice to say or something."

"You should! Now, S, about that videotape…I'm going to need it."

"Sure…here it is. I better get going; I'll call you guys later."

"Okay, good luck S, I know everything is going to be alright."

I'm feeling really bad for Serena…really, I am, but now there's a bitch that needs to be destroyed, and it can't wait.

"So Bass, how are we going to do this?"

"So soon? Well, before Serena got here I believe you were on top and…"

"Eww, I wasn't talking about that you basstard! I was talking about Georgina."

"Oh, right, we should go talk to the NYU principal…Actually, I think I should do it alone. If this thing leaks, you'll be known as the girl that outs people to the principal, and that's not a good label."

"Worried about me, Bass? But you are right though, you handle this one."

"I'll let you know when it's over." He said, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Fine. Thanks Chuck."

"Anytime Waldorf."

To be continued….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, it's a really short chapter, but as I said, I have a lot of tests at school coming up. Hope you liked it though, please Review ^^

"


	13. Chapter 13

I wonder where is Chuck...he should have called by now. Well, nothing to worry I suppose, his task it's pretty simple after all.

BIP BIP

"Hey Chuck, I was wondering when you were going to…"

"Hi Blair sorry to disappoint, but it's not Bass."

"What do you want Carter?"

"I was looking for your boyfriend. He hasn't picked up his cell phone."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want to talk to you then, now I'm really busy so…"

"With my sex life, I'm sure."

"What?"

"You know, the Georgina videotape and all. I just hope I won't get into trouble by doing a good deed."

"Unless you're considering applying to NYU I think you're safe."

"Glad to know. Well, I'll talk to you later then Waldorf."

"Hopefully not. Bye Carter."

Well that was…pointless. Baizen is so weird…

BIP BIP

"Carter, I thought I said bye…"

"You mean Carter as in Carter Baizen? Why were you talking to that insect?"

Oops…

"Chuck! He just called me looking for you. It was a weird conversation anyway, but not important enough to be discussed. Did you talk to the dean?"

"I did…I think you'll be pleased."

"What happened?"

"Well, he made a very weird face…I guess he was embarrassed or something. Then he said he would do something about it."

"That seems vague…"

"I thought so too, but then when I was leaving his office Georgina was waiting outside. He probably already called her to expel her."

"Oh, thank god!"

"I think you mean thank you chuck."

"Yes…that too. I can't believe I got rid of her!"

"Well, actually you didn't, I did."

"Okay okay, sorry, you did. Should I give you a prize?"

"You should…I'll be there in 10"

"I'll be waiting."

10 minutes? Where are my candles?

"Dorota!"

"Yes Miss Blair?"

"I need your help to prepare Chuck's room so that I can…welcome him properly."

"I can go to store to…"

"We don't have time for that Dorota! He'll be here any second now, so please just get here with the…material as fast as you can."

"Fine Miss Blair."

BIP BIP

"Hello?"

"Blair, I know I'm not your favorite person but…"

"Just spill it Humphrey."

"Well, I was walking out of a class when I saw a little mob. Someone was giving them a speech and when I saw it was Georgina…"

"What? Well, she's probably just trying to mobilize people so that she can stay at NYU."

"What do you mean? Blair, Georgina isn't at risk of getting expelled."

"She's not?"

"No. You are."

"What? How? I didn't do anything."

"Look, I'm not a big fan of Georgina, but if you were gonna make a false videotape of her then you should have done a better job."

"What do you mean by fake? It's real, Carter gave it to me and…"

"Did you even watch the tape before delivering it to the dean?"

"No…that would be totally gross."

"Well, it consists on a picture of her sleeping and one of Carter Baizen on top of her, sleeping as well. There are some drugs around them, but some of them are actually floating, not even on top of a table or something…it's a pretty amateur's job. You can totally see that it's fake."

"But I wasn't even the one that showed it to the dean, Chuck did it."

"Well, Georgina is telling a little crowd that you did it, and actually crying a lot saying something about how you not letting her have a new beginning."

"That bitch! But I don't understand…I…wait, why am I even discussing this with you? I'll handle it…just, well, thank you for the information Humphrey."

"No problem Blair…but if I were you, I wouldn't show up here for at least a couple of days…Georgina is very good at manipulating the masses."

"But I have a test coming up, I'll fail it if I don't..."

"Don't worry, I'll find some excuse for you."

"Hmm…thanks. Okay then, bye."

Ugh, what on earth am I going to do about this?

"Waldorf? So, where's my prize?"

"Chuck, we need to talk."

(Dan's POV):

"You know Blair is going to be back here at some point Georgina."

"I know. I just need her to be gone for a little while."

"This isn't right, she's going to be miserable if..."

"Well, that's the point. Look Dan, you've done your job, so I'm not telling anyone about your little secret, but if you tell her the truth, that I'm leaving, I'll be back and…"

"Okay okay, I got it. I won't tell her."

"Good. Well, I needed to make at least some damage before I left. That bitch made me get expelled, now little miss perfect is going to have a big surprise when she gets back."

**Review, please? ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

"So the Georgina thing backfired? Well, can't say I'm impressed…she's a master of manipulation."

"I'm a master of manipulation! She's just a bitch."

"Well, it takes one to know one."

"Excuse me, did you really just said that Bass?"

"Sorry Blair, just trying to lighten up the mood. Not the time for it though it seems."

"You've got that right."

Chuck can be so inappropriate sometimes…this is a crisis! I can't deal with jokes in the middle of something like this.

"I could get killed, you know."

"What?"

"Don't you read the papers? Those angry mobs can do the craziest things, especially when the victim is young, pretty and rich like I am."

"Please, those people are probably going to give you a lecture about how wrong it was doing what you did and are going to move on."

"Well, I'm just saying. If I disappear or something, at least you'll know where to look for me and…"

"Can you just stop it?"

"It's the truth I…"

"I said stop!"

Wow, that was harsh.

"No need to yell, Bass."

"I'm sorry, but all this talk about you getting hurt annoys me."

"Annoys you…hmm, I think you mean concerns you. You are concerned about me…how sweet."

"Yeah, whatever just stop talking like that."

"Okay…but admit it, you are worried about what Georgina and her little angry crowd might do."

"I am not, because I'm sure we'll be able to handle it. In fact, we should go to NYU right the way."

"But Humphrey said…"

"Afraid, are we Waldorf?"

"I'm not! I mean, I just…"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"If you don't drop this, you're the one that's going to need protection basshole."

"I thought you might say that, which is why I brought this."

"Condoms? Ugh, that is so not what I meant by protection!"

"Well, if memory serves you were going to give me a reward…"

"But you didn't complete your task, therefore, no prize for you."

"Is that so?"

Oh no, not the look! He knows exactly what it does to me…this is so not fair. I…hmm…well, perhaps Georgina can wait a little…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh, c'mon Chuck! I can't believe you! Georgina got at least two more hours to get people even angrier at me!"

"You're the one that couldn't keep your hands to yourself Waldorf. But its okay, I meant what I said before; nothing is gonna happen to you."

As we got off the limo, someone took my hand. Oh no…

"Marcus? What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to play that game again Blair? It's been days now since you forgave me…I mean, I love the makeup sex but…"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"What's going on here Blair? What is this guy doing here?"

"I don't know Chuck! I swear, I have no idea what's going on…"

"Because your ex boyfriend, royal boyfriend I might add, just happens to be back from England…just like that, without you giving him any reason."

"Well…yes! That's exactly what happened."

"Oh Blair…sweet Blair, what are you still doing with this Bass guy? After you told me how unworthy he was of you and how you realized you deserve someone better, someone…"

"You what?"

"Chuck, really, he is lying…I…"

"…someone that can really treat you the way you deserve in bed…"

"Okay, you're done." Chuck said as he punched Marcus in the face. Hmm...He doesn't do that much often…it looks very hot. But it's time to interfere I suppose…

"Stop it! Both of you! Marcus, I have no idea what you're doing here, but you need to leave."

"No need for it Blair, I'm leaving."

"What? Chuck, you can't seriously believe him!"

"Look, I just need some time to think things over. I'll call you later or something."

"But…"

"Bye Blair." He said, giving me a hug. Why is he giving me a hug? It's like he's ending things between us or something.

"It was for the best Blair…you should be with someone that truly loves you."

"Are you crazy? First of all, you never really loved me, and second, we haven't seen each other since last summer, which was a very long time ago. How could you possibly…you know what? I have to go."

"Blair, wait…"

I entered my dorm crying and just…

BIP BIP

Oh god, it's probably Serena. I don't have time for this I…

_**Meet me at the Palace. I need to talk to you. I sent over the limo to take you.**_

_**Chuck**_

Great. He's going to break up with me… But I need to do this.

Thanks to the traffic, I was there in fifteen minutes.

"Chuck? Can I come in?"

"Yes." He said, with a dry voice. It's worst that I thought.

"Chuck, Marcus was lying, I have no idea why but…"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I know."

"Really, I had no idea that he…what? You knew?"

"Yes. Georgina probably has something to do with it."

"But…you…"

"Well, whatever her game is, I thought the best way of winning is letting her think she is. We just need to play along, pretend we are in a fight. This way we have the element of surprise when we get even."

"That makes sense. But why didn't you just tell me that on the message? I was miserable during the whole ride until I got here."

"Where would be the fun on that?"

I just wanted to slap him, but the happiness of knowing he believed me was too big for that. So instead, I just kissed him passionately.

"Guess I'm getting another reward."

"Not really…I am."

**So, I'm focusing more on the plotting thing now, it's my favorite part of the show. Do you guys like it?**


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay...so I'm guessing the first thing you should do is calling that ridiculous lord of yours."

"I suppose...But Chuck, are you sure you're okay with this plan? I mean, we both know that you can get pretty jealous sometimes."

"I don't get jealous, I…"

"Fine, I don't want to argue here, just making sure that you're comfortable with it."

"Yes, I am."

"Because if you're not…"

"Just make the call Waldorf."

"Okay!"

Ugh! This whole "Chuck Bass doesn't get jealous" mantra is so annoying. He can admits he loves me, but getting jealous? Never. Well, let's see about that…

"Hello, Marcus?"

"Blair? Hello angel. About the other day, I really didn't mean to get you into any trouble or anything, I just…"

"Shush! Being in love means you never need to apologize!"

"In love? Well, of course I love you Blair…err…I…"

"No Marcus, let me do the talking. You were right!"

"I was? Hmm…sure I was…about what exactly?"

"About the fact that I deserve better! I should be with royalty, not just any rich guy."

This was going so well! I could see Chuck becoming very tense…even his face was becoming red. Never gets jealous? Well, not from where I'm standing…

"That's great Blair! So, when shall we leave?"

Yes…the plan is perfect and…did he just say leave?

"Leave? What do you mean?"

"To London of course. This is going to be wonderful! And I assure you, the Duchess is going to be a lot nicer now!"

"The Duchess…so she's still in the picture?"

Damn it! Chuck's smirk was just growing larger by the minute.

"Well yes…my father has forgiven her and…well, we should talk in person, come meet me, I'm here at your college."

"Yes…I'm on my way to NYU then…"

"Bye love!"

"Bye Marcus…"

OMFG…I can't believe that just happened…

"So…I'm taking the conversation didn't go so well?"

"Shut up Bass! This was your idea to begin with, and now everything is ruined."

"Well, in my plan you weren't supposed to be so convincing Waldorf! God, you were practically throwing yourself in his royal arms! Sorry, I know I'm just _any rich guy, _I shouldn't even be having the nerve to talk to you."

"I was just playing my role Chuck! And I thought the great Chuck Bass never got jealous!"

"Just protecting my belongings here."

"Your belongings? How dare you! I don't belong to you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You don't belong to me…You belong _with _me. Better?"

"Well…yes actually, a lot." What is it with him and sweet talk? I can't even get mad at him, for God' sake.

"Good. And don't act so innocent, I know you were being that nice to him to get on my nerves."

"I didn't…oh, well, yes I did. Did it work?"

"Totally."

Then he started to kiss me, but not in that tender kind of aggressive way he usually does…more like just the aggressive part. And the worst thing is, I like it. But first things first.

"Chuck…I really should meet Marcus now and try to discover his motives."

"No need for that, my PI figured everything out."

"What?"

"Yeps, apparently the Lord has stolen some money from daddy in order to escape with step mom. Of course, they are both less smart than the Duke, and got caught. Marcus needs money to pay his father back, otherwise it could get ugly."

"That sick bastard is after my money? I can't believe this!"

"I know…the obvious answer would be that he traveled all the way to New York because he loves you. Georgina obviously gave him the idea to mess with us."

"No need for sarcasm Bass, I'm just a little shocked, that's all. But when did he tell you all this?"

"When you were on the phone with Marcus."

"Well…I better call him then and tell him that I know everything."

"Actually, I think we should call his father first. He's going to love to know where his son is and escort him _safely _to London."

"I love how your mind works. Now about Georgina…I guess since she's actually gone this time we can let her punishment go."

"She's never gone for good, but when she comes back we can do the payback."

"Agreed."

**Sorry it took so long for the update…but please review! I'm on vacations now, so I can update faster.**


End file.
